Joseph Gladiolus
History Joseph is the son of a Joshua Gladiolus, the head of the Sword Lily Trading Company. He knew not his mother, of whom his father never speaks of, and his father was a man of few words and was distant. Often he was either left in the care of servants who gave into his every whim, leading him to have a rather self-centered personality. At an early age Joseph was considered a prodigy, and he was quick to pick up or understand everything he was taught. Leaning was easy for him, and Joseph hardly say the point of it all, at least not until he was, on one fateful day, attacked by a ravaging Thari out on the streets. Never had he felt so helpless before, he, the prodigy, he who could do anything with little effort. Yet, he was helpless against the might of this almost monstrous creature. In the end, he came of the incident unscathed, all thanks to his distant father, who in the first time in many years showed his care for Joseph in the way of action. Joseph's father laid down his life so that Joseph could keep his, and Joseph could do nothing but watch. Character Appearing arrogant and a bit of an egomaniac, Joseph here is a man who believes that his race, the Synthi race, is superior to all others by the fact that they survived this cruel world with but their keen minds and deft hands, creating tools and structure that allowed them to rise against all odds. Yet, the thing that he will never admit is that his way of thinking stems from a deep seeded inferiority complex and contempt towards all of the other races and their various fantastic abilities. Of course, he does not allow it show on the surface and at least pretends to get along with those not of his own, for in spite of himself, he knew that to further his own goals, he will be in need of them someday, when he'll eventually face an objective his puny Synthi hands could not reach. For the most part, Joseph adapts an aloof and friendly visage when interacting wit other, but deep down he is extremely selfish, calculative, and spiteful, and in times ever struggles to steer himself away from acting out of pure spite. What he does show openly, at least to a certain degree, was his arrogance and pride, something that he struggles and often fails to keep in check. On top of that, never will he ever willingly admit that was was wrong in anyway, since in his own eyes, he can never be wrong, and he strives always to be exactly that. Fighting Style and Weapons If a particular style must be named for Joseph's preferred way of combat and weapons, it would be "anything goes" and "whichever kills the easiest". Joseph have absolutely no qualms in how he wins a fight due to not only the fact that he believes in pragmatism in everything he does but also that he's never been particularity trained in combat in the first place. As a result, when in combat, Joseph will always go for whatever wins him the fight, if he can even win that is. If not then he'll go for the next best thing, retreat. If even that isn't an option, then it would be immediate surrender followed by negotiation if possible. Skills Mind Over Matter Asserting his mind's control over his body, Joseph controls his breathing and regains 0.5 more stamina on this turn. However, his focus will solely be on controlling his breaths and will not be able to perform any other tasks during this time. Create Concoction Creates 1 vial of potion. Types include: mild tranquilizer, weak tear gas, minor explosive, low force buff, low grade medicine. Relationships N/A Guild Accomplishments N/A